My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model?
by Lusiana
Summary: Dan foto keenam mampu membuat Jongin ingin menampar Sehun saat itu juga. Jongin tidak mau mengakui jika kini wajahnya tengah merona. Dapat ia lihat, Sehun diatas ranjang kusut hanya mengenakan jeans panjang yang sangat pas dengan kakinya tapi, yang membuatnya merona adalah seorang wanita yang hanya memakai bra dan CD tengah menduduki perut Sehun. It's HunKai! YAOI! Newbie, RnR ne?


Senin pagi yang kelam, _tidak juga sih sebenarnya_ **!** Hanya menurut Kim Jongin hari sekolah adalah hari suram. Meskipun hari ini terasa cerah dengan burung yang berkicau menyambut pagi dan matahari yang bersinar terang.

Pemuda manis itu membuka pintu kelasnya yang langsung disambut oleh gosip-an –rutin- pagi para gadis,

" _Kalian tau, kemarin aku membeli majalah. Dan Oh Sehun ada didalamnyaa~ "_

" _Aku bahkan sudah_ _pernah melihat Sehun oppa_ _topless di majalah limited edition-ku "_

" _Kau tau susah sekali mendapatkan majalah itu. Secara, kita kan masih dibawah umur "_

" _Iya. lagipula profil Sehun oppa dirahasiakan_ "

Jongin yang mendengarkan pun mengernyit heran, siapa tadi yang dibicarakan? Oh Sehun kan? Yang benar? Sehun jadi model majalah dewasa? Jongin rasa itu bukan Sehun si tetangga –menyebalkan- nya.

" Oh? Annyeong Jongin oppa~ " salah satu dari para gadis yang tengah menggosip itu menyapa Jongin dengan ramah. Sedangkan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

" _Sebenarnya Jongin oppa tidak kalah keren, hanya saja dia sedikit manis "_ Samar- samar Jongin mendengar gadis lainnya yang tengah membisikkan kata- kata yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan.

Jongin merogoh saku celana sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, " Apa yang kau maksud Oh Sehun yang ini? " Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya yang disana terdapat fotonya dengan Sehun –tetangganya-.

Pemuda berkulit tan sexy itu memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi keempat gadis didepannya yang semula tenang menjadi horror, " Benarkah Oh Sehun yang ini? " Jongin juga ikut menampilkan ekspresi horror-nya saat keempat gadis itu malah mengangguk bersamaan, terpaku memperhatikan foto Sehun diponselnya yang berekspresi datar –natural- dan tidak tampan –menurut Jongin-

Pemuda kelewat manis itu cepat- cepat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan melangkah tenang ke bangkunya menghiraukan protesan dan pertanyaan macam- macam para gadis penggemar Oh Sehun.

' _Jadi benar, Sehun itu model majalah dewasa? '_

 **My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model?  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: YAOI, Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Ty** p **o's everywhere, cerita** **pasaran{?}, Newbie.**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Genre: Romance {?} / Friendship , GJ, OneShoot . Tentuin sendiri**

 **Rating: T**

Kim Jongin. 17 Tahun, masih sekolah. Ia memiliki tetangga yang merangkup sebagai sahabatnya, namanya Oh Sehun. Mereka memang beda sekolah tapi mereka sering bertemu dan bermain bersama, bahkan mereka biasa menghabiskan _hari minggu_ mereka dengan bermain game, jalan- jalan, pergi ke toko buku, menonton film, dan lainnya.

Menurut Jongin, Sehun itu teman yang enak diajak ngobrol ataupun berbagi curhatan, meskipun yang curhat dan bercerita panjang lebar hanya dirinya sendiri _sih_. Sehun selalu mendengarkan curhatannya dengan diam dan raut datarnya yang membuat Jongin muak sendiri melihatnya, meskipun sekarang sudah terbiasa s _ih_. Sehun juga selalu memberikan solusi disetiap masalahnya.

Sehun itu populer. Jongin mengetahuinya karena biasanya banyak gadis- gadis remaja yang melewati rumah Sehun dengan senyum- senyum sendiri. Awalnya, Jongin biasa saja tapi sekarang saat ia mengetahui –meskipun tidak pasti- Sehun adalah model majalah dewasa ia merasa Sehun memang benar- benar populer.

Jongin duduk dengan gelisah dibangkunya. Pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh gurunya tidak dapat masuk keotak _kecil-_ nya akibat yang ada dipikirannya hanya _'Cepat pulang dan tanyakan pada Sehun apakah dia memang benar seorang model majalah dewasa'_

 **My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model? – Lusiana**

 **HunKai**

Pemuda dengan mata bak _puppy_ itu dengan kecepatan kilat membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu melenggang meninggalkan kelas dan gurunya yang menatapnya aneh.

Kaki jenjang Jongin melangkah dengan cepat, ia yakin dirinya adalah siswa pertama yang meninggalkan sekolah. Biarkan saja. Saking antusiasnya, Jongin bahkan lupa jika ia membawa sepeda saat berangkat tadi.

Jongin sampai dirumahnya dengan nafas terengah- engah, ia membawa dirinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu keluar rumah lagi saat selesai berganti baju dengan kaos lengan pendek dan jeans selutut yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh sexy- nya.

" Mau kemana, Jongin _sayang_? " Ibunya bertanya sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu utama.

" Bermain kerumah Sehun, _Eomma_. " Jongin membalas singkat yang langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Jongin melenggang masuk melewati pagar yang terbuka setengah, ia menemukan Ibu Sehun tengah duduk santai di halaman rumah.

Jongin membungkuk memberi salam, " Sehun ada, _Eommonim_? " Jangan Tanya kenapa Jongin memanggil Ibu Sehun dengan panggilan _'Eommonim'_ karena Ibu Sehun sendiri yang memintanya, lagipula Jongin juga tidak merasa keberatan.

" Oh Jonginnie~ Sayang sekali Sehun belum pulang, kau ingin menunggu? "Nyonya Oh itu terlihat antusias saat melihat anak tetangga manisnya.

" Boleh aku menunggu di kamar Sehun? " Jongin bertanya yang dijawab anggukan singkat Nyonya Oh.

Jongin segera naik kelantai atas, menuju kamar Sehun yang sudah sering ia kunjungi.

 **HunKai - Lusiana**

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, meskipun ia tidak berbuat apa- apa _sih_ sedari tadi. Ia hanya merasa mengantuk menunggu Sehun selama kurang lebih satu jam. Lagipula kenapa Sehun belum pulang juga? Ini kan sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Pemuda manis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa tidak membawa handphone- nya ia juga terlalu malas untuk kembali kerumahnya meskipun rumahnya tepat berada di samping rumah Sehun.

Jongin tiba- tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya saat mengingat jika Sehun mempunyai 2 ponsel. Tidak mungkin Sehun membawa kedua ponselnya kesekolah sekaligus _kan_? Sehun pasti meletakkan salah satu ponselnya di kamarnya.

Setelah mencari hingga beberapa menit akhirnya Jongin menemukan ponsel Sehun dibawah bantal tidur. Pemuda berpantat 'berisi' itu mulai membuka aplikasi browser dan mulai mengetikkan nama 'Oh Sehun' disana.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengamati foto yang pertama keluar, dia membatin 'Sehun benar- benar seorang model'. Foto itu menampakkan Sehun yang berekspresi datar menatap kearah kamera dengan mata setajam elang miliknya.

Foto kedua dan Jongin benar – benar memuji Sehun, " Dia benar- benar keren ". Di foto kedua, menampakkan wajah Sehun dari samping dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan kepala mendongak.

Foto ketiga yang keluar membuat Jongin tertegun, di foto ketiga Sehun menampilkan tatapan tajam dengan seringai menggoda iman miliknya, " Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Sehun terlihat dewasa seperti ini? ' menggumam pelan kemudian mulai mengamati foto keempat yang semakin membuat matanya membola.

Di foto keempat , Sehun memakai setelan khas orang dewasa tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin kaget tapi di foto itu Sehun tengah memeluk seorang gadis –entah siapa- dan tidak ada jarak sama sekali apalagi gadis itu yang merona dan badan yang menempel erat.

" Dasar jalang! " Sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, Jongin kembali mengamati foto kelima yang mampu membuatnya serangan jantung secara mendadak.

" Gila! Bagaimana bisa Sehun yang hanya remaja SMA biasa berpose seperti ini? " Saking terkejutnya, Jongin sampai memekik dengan suara tinggi kelewat cemprengnya.

Di foto kelima, seorang Oh Sehun tengah memberikan tatapan seduktif di tengah ranjang kusut tanpa memakai atasan, " Dan.. bagaimana bisa Sehun mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu? "

Iya, bagaimana Jongin bisa tidak tahu jika Sehun memiliki otot- otot berbentuk layaknya orang dewasa meskipun tidak terlalu kekar juga. Tapi itu malah semakin emmbuat Sehun terlihat keren dan _menggoda_.

Dan foto keenam mampu membuat Jongin ingin menampar Sehun saat itu juga, ia merasakan wajahnya panas entah karena apa.- Jongin tidak mau mengakui jika kini wajahnya tengah merona. Di foto keenam dapat ia lihat Sehun yang masih sama diatas ranjang kusut mengenakan jeans panjang yang sangat pas dengan kakinya tapi yang membuatnya merona adalah seorang wanita yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam yang tengah menduduki perut Sehun. Disana Sehun menampilkan ekspresi datar kearah si wanita yang memunggungi kamera.

Jongin menonaktifkan ponsel Sehun, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

' _Gila! Bagaimana aku bisa baru tahu jika Sehun adalah seorang model? Padahal aku kan Sahabatnya! '_

' _Tapi- tapi kenapa Sehun mau- mau saja disuruh berpose seperti itu dengan wanitaaa? '_

' _Dan- dan Sehun terlihat kereen sekalii~~ '_

" AAA! Sehun benar- benar.. " Jongin berteriak histeris atau kita sebut saja _alay,_ dia sudah seperti fansgirl saja. Menggelengkan kepalanya brutal saat ia malah kebayang- baying dengan wajah dewasa serta tatapan keren Sehun dan pose menggodanya.

" Gila! " Jongin lagi- lagi berteriak saat merasakan pipinya memanas, kedua tangan lentiknya memegangi kedua pipinya yang tengah merona samar.

" Jongin? "

DEG!

Pemuda dengan bibir merah merekah itu langsung duduk tegap dan menoleh kearah pintu. Disana dapat ia lihat Sehun yang tengah menyandarkan punggung tegapnya kesandaran pintu masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

' _Sialan! Apa Sehun sedang berpose keren didepannya? '_

Lebih sialnya lagi kenapa dirinya harus berpikiran seperti ituuu~?

" S-sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? " Jongin mencoba berbicara ketus yang malah membuat suaranya pecah akibat detakan jantungnya yang dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" Sejak kau berteriak dan menggerutu tidak jelas " Sehun berjalan tenang menuju lemarinya, ia membuka seragam sekolahnya didepan Jongin.

' _Astaga! Apa Sehun sedang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya padaku? '_

Jongin cepat- cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya, mata sayunya bergerak- gerak tak beraturan. Tanpa tahu jika kini tangan selembut sutra milik-nya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari Jongin? "

Iya, Jongin itu anak pemalas. Biasanya dia tidak akan berkunjung kerumah Sehun jika ia tidak benar-benar bosan. Biasanya juga Sehun yang mengunjungi Jongin dikediamannya.

" Sehun.. Kau itu model, _ya_? " Jongin bertanya. Sedangkan Sehun kini berjalan kearah ranjang king sizenya lalu menelungkupkan badannya dan mulai membaca komik.

" Hn " Balasnya singkat.

" Jawab yang benar Sehun! " Jongin berseru, " Lagipula kenapa kau bisa menjadi jenius padahal yang kau baca hanya komik- komik mesum saja!? " .

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kearah Jongin dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jongin tertegun, berbalik dengan hatinya yang kini entah kenapa tengah berteriak- teriak histeris kala ditatap Sehun dengan se-intens itu.

" S-Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Jongin memprotes saat tiba- tiba Sehun mendorongnya hingga telentang dengan pemuda bermarga Oh itu diatasnya, menindihnya.

" Kau benar- benar tidak peka _ya_ , Kim Jong In? " Sehun menampilkan smirk _seductive-_ nya yang banyak dipuji para penggemarnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Jongin. Hidung mancung bak papan seluncur miliknya mengendus aroma Jongin yang memabukkan. Sedangkan yang dibawah kini malah bergerak- gerak gusar.

Sehun berbisik menggoda ditelinga Jongin sambil mendesah berat, " Benar, _I'am is an Adult Magazine Model_ "

 **END**

 **No Konflik seperti biasa, hehe~ Maaf endingnya gini, saya lagi- lagi nggak bikin cerita panjang :v Readersdeul pikirin aja sendiri gimana kelanjutannya yaa ;D. Judulnya kepanjangan? Abaikan/ saya juga bingung seharusnya tetangga itu Neighbour atau Neighbor?**

 **Fanfict ini special buat saya yang udah sembuh dari sakit demam saya kemarin-kemarin dan UTS saya yang nggak remidi maksudnya nilai saya udah diatas rata-rata(: /Curhat/**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Surabaya, 10/14/2015.**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
